


Fictober18 #2 - “People like you have no imagination.”

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Oliver Dreams, Possessive Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: The dreams are in italic.





	Fictober18 #2 - “People like you have no imagination.”

“People like you have no imagination.” Oliver stops looking at the stack of documents that Felicity handed to him to stare at her.  What did she say? If only that statement was true but alas, his imagination is more than he can normally handle. Last night is the perfect example.

 

In his sleep he no longer has nightmares of the island or Russia but his dreams are more terrifying to him.  His dreams are now centered around one thing only - the very person in his vision right now.

 

Since Roy, Thea and Sara joined the team Oliver has time to focus on QC.  The scare of almost losing his family's’ company was a wake up call. Thankfully when Thea was kidnapped Felicity suggested a temporary power of attorney naming Walter as the one to make major decisions.  Finding out later that Isabel planned on taking over the company made him appreciate his girl Wednesday even more. His mind goes to his dream.

 

_They are working late at Queen Consolidated while the rest of the team tackles the criminal element of the city.  Felicity is wearing that dress that has orange cutouts all over it that he both loves and hates. That dress makes him lose his focus thinking only of touching every piece of skin shown in those spaces.  Like most days, Felicity is bent over him helping him navigate the company website._

 

Part of Oliver is proud of his deception but the honorable part of him cringes knowing he does not need her help at all with this.  The first few times he needed her but the position she takes when she helps him turned him on so much he had to go into his private bathroom and take care of the situation.  He found himself not moving back as far each time she helped until his chair was directly under her as she worked on the computer. Again, boundaries crossed that he himself put into place for them.  Ironically with his playboy reputation, he would never allow a man to sexually harass a woman in his company but the lines between him and Felicity were almost gone anyway.

 

_It is very late but Felicity still has those heels on that make her legs go on for miles.  The ones he has labeled her “fuck me” or in this case “fuck Oliver because he can’t have her” shoes.  As she steps back her heel catches on the carpet. Oliver’s arms reach out to stop her from falling and she somehow winds up in his lap.  This happened once but the ending that time was not as satisfying as his dream last night. Felicity babbles one of her famous sexual charged comments.  That was the last thing, in his dream, he reminds himself, that makes him snap. His lips are on hers, his hands in her hair positioning her head as the kiss deepens.  The feel of her warm mouth on his tongue is fantastic but the feel of her tongue wrapping around his makes his head spin. His fingers touch the skin he has stared at numerous times and start to pull down the zipper….”_

 

“Oliver, did you hear me?” The soft voice of his partner brings him out of his head.

 

“Hmm.” is all he can get out as he feels his body’s reaction to the dream, hell the woman in front of him.  

 

“Yes, I heard you.  I am not onboard with that suggestion,” feeling proud of his reply considering the state of his mind, Oliver looks down at the papers he hasn’t read one single word of.

 

“Fine,” Felicity grumbles as she stomps out of his office.  The elevator opens to the very reason he will never consider that suggestion - Barry Allen.  

 

Barry Allen who manages to find several reasons a day to come up to his, no Felicity’s, office.  Barry Allen who is a big nerd and understands every word that comes out of that kissable mouth. Barry Allen who makes Felicity laugh that musical sound that he normally loves.  He hates Barry Allen.

 

“Oliver!” Dig’s voice does not stop him from immediately leaving his office.  He has a mission that needs to be resolved immediately.

 

“Mr. Allen, what can we do for you today?” In his CEO voice that has a frown come to Felicity’s face, he asks the young man who blushes.

 

“Oh, Felicity was so much help with the program last time, I was asking her for a few more tips.”  

 

“Ms. Smoak is no longer in IT and we are extremely busy today.  Maybe she can suggest someone in IT to assist you?”

 

Giving him an angry look, Felicity recommends another person in IT.  A few minutes later, Barry Allen is on his way to the delight of Oliver.

 

“Your annoyance at the visitors who come to my office is why I suggested we frost the glass between us, Oliver.  I know that you are protective of your secret but Barry is harmless.”

 

“The glass stays the way it is.  I like it that way.” Oliver turns back to his office looking at the view through the clear glass that he has no intention of frosting.  The knowing look and cough from Diggle doesn’t change his opinion at all.

  
  
  
  



End file.
